50 Shades of Disharmony
by Nasugi
Summary: Which could be gray, or a light yellow.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-to-the-Prologue**

My computer turns off if not plugged into the wall, and halfway through writing this prologue my damn cat turned it off. -sigh-

**Prologue**

Ever since the episode where Fluttershy befriended Discord, I've made them my OTP, but that's not the only reason I wanted to write this. After finishing _Shuddershy_ I felt like I was in a pretty dark place. Which is normal for me, but it also means I'm more prone to depression, and when I'm depressed, I write romance. Like Shakespearean romance. Anywho, I got into that depressed state and wanted to write a shipping between Luna and Sombra. It never got past the 4th paragraph before I got bored with it, probably because it was RIGHT after _Shuddershy_... It's been a while, and now I have my new inspiration. **Be warned,** I will be graphic in this short story, and I will use slang. Mainly because discord is/was an antagonist, and is definitely not formal. So without further ado, Fluttershy and Discord in, _50 Shades of Disharmony_.


	2. Story

"'Twas a normal and peaceful day in Ponyville, as was in all of Equestria. Especially since the reformation of the mighty dragonequus, Discord. Lord of Chaos, Conqueror of Disharmony, and befriender of Fluttershy? Yes, I indeed have made a friend, a simple pegasus by the name of Fluttershy, and yes, she has made me a new me. Signed, Discord."

"Very good, Discord, this is going on a plaque in the royal Library." Celestia Smiled.

Discord bowed, "Of course, Princess... Is that all?"

"Yes, I'll call you if I need you."

"Thank you." Discord bowed. He got onto his boat, which the proceeded to move the world until he got to his destination. Ponyville. Pinkie Pie, of course being the only one to overreact, screamed at the top of her lungs. Her and the other ponies were all still adjusting to having a benevolent Discord. All but one, Fluttershy. The only pony to be fully accustomed to the new change. Maybe even too accustomed?

"She's at home." Rainbow Dash said, knowing why he was there.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash."

"Bleh." and she flew away.

Discord headed straight for Fluttershy's cottage. There, he was greeted by every familiar beaver, bear, bird, and bat. Even Angel was used to the familiar face that Discord presented in the household.

"Yoohooooo Fluttershy!"

"Discord is that you?"

"Who else?"

"Oh I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Always a pleasure, my dear. So who's the birthday bunny?"

"Actually, anniversary armadillo. Anthony over there is celebrating his 3rd birthday."

"Well happy birthday to you Anthony." Discord poofed up a little pink bow for the Armadillo. It didn't look too happy. "Just trust me, put it on." Skeptical at first, Anthony Armadillo slipped on the pink bow and could instantly fly around and shoot streamers from his eyes.

"What a present!" Fluttershy hopped around in excitement. Discord smiled at her, initiating a flow of hormones, causing her face to go bright red, she looked away. Without looking back at him, she started, "Y-you know, Discord... it's actually my birthday too."

"Is it really, darling?"

"Well no, it's in 3 weeks, the day after Angel's."

"If I'm not mistaken this years Gala is held then."

"Y-yes, I was actually wondering if... well if you wanted... you could... you know..."

"Go with you?"

"Yes..."

"Of course! I've never really been to one, and going with you seems like a terrific plan."

"Great! I've already got my dress picked out, I'm using the one from last year. I hope you have a suit."

"My dear Fluttershy, Class is my middle name."

"It better be mister." Fluttershy giggled, "I'd love to see it."

Discord snapped his fingers and a black tuxedo flashed onto his body. "My lady." He bowed.

"Terrific! Would you like to see my dress?"

"Oh, I'd love to."

"Great! I'll be right back."

After a few minutes, angel placed a couple of petals coming from the staircase to Discord. Fluttershy appeared, following the rose path, and bowed elegantly.

"My word, Fluttershy. You look absolutely stunning!"

"You really think so? Rarity made it herself."

"Yes, I do hear she makes the most fashionable dresses."

"Indeed she does. I'm going to get out of this thing, don't want it ruined."

"Of course."

Fluttershy, who hadn't worn her Gala dress in almost a year, tripped on her way up the stairs. As most situational irony would entail, she plopped face first at the bottom of her stairs, the skirt of her dress covering her head, her light blue laced undergarments visible to everyone in the room.

"Oh my!" she scrambled back up and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her. _That... I hope he didn't see anything. _She thought to herself. _Okay, well the dress looks good, let's get out of it. _Before Fluttershy had a chance to even unlace her shoes, Discord poofed into the room. Fluttershy squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. "Y-y-y-you can't be in here, this is my private room!"

"Fluttershy I must ask you, WHY, are you wearing those kind of undergarments?"

"What? Uhh... Well Rarity told me that a lady must look her best both on the outside and on the inside... or something like that. Why, is there a problem."

"Well, no, it's just that... well I wasn't really expecting you to wear Lingerie to a party that we're going to and from together."

"Is that... bad? If there's anything wrong with it I'll jus-"

"No no, no problem at all! Though usually clothing like that is to be seen in the right mood, after your other clothing is already off your body."

"Discord... I... What are you saying?"

"Well... I guess I'm asking... can I see it again?"

"Well I guess it's okay." Fluttershy removes her dress and shoes, leaving only her white corset. It had light blue stripes going at a diagonal. In fact after examining it, her bottom half was also striped. Where the straps connected her corset to her underwear, there were light blue ribbons. There were also a pair of white ribbons where the straps connected at the back of her corset. The laces themselves, used in tying and securing it, were white. She was still wearing her thigh high socks, which were latched to her underwear, each containing a light blue ribbon. It looked light, warm, and delicate. Just like it's wearer.

Discord had been staring for a few minutes now, and Fluttershy was beginning to blush. "Fluttershy..." He looked at her cherry colored face. "Do you know, what you do with that type of clothing, when you're in a bed room like this?"

"Uhm... no?"

Discord got closer and pushed Fluttershy against her bed. He could now smell her lily scented perfume, emanating from her hair. "You take it off, first of all." Discord lightly pinched the top lace of her corset, and pulled on it. Undoing each lace with one, skillful pull.

_What is he doing? Why aren't I stopping him? Why don't I want to?"_

Discord, using his long serpentine tongue, licked her lower back. He latched his tongue under her corset and lifted it up, never letting his tongue leave contact with her body. Once it was high enough, he poofed it away, and now he was sitting in front of a Fluttershy, wearing laced panties attached to thigh high stockings. He used one of his hands to lightly caress the side of her breast. Fluttershy's breathing intensified. He backed off and looked her in the eye, looking for any sign of refusal or defiance. All he saw was pleasure.

He got closer to her face, "This is step two." He whispered into her slightly opened mouth. With grace, something new yet surprisingly mastered to Discord, he pressed his lips to hers, and pushed her over so that she was laying on the bed. Finally, Fluttershy reacted, in a way most wouldn't expect. She not only accepted everything Discord was doing, she was also encouraging it, kissing him back spreading her wings. She used her spread wings to flip the duo over. Now she was flying over discord, but maintaining the everlasting kiss that had been established. She unlatched and removed her stockings, followed by her panties. she rested her body on top of Discord's.

"I... I don't know what to do."

"Allow me." Discord gently used his snake-like body to slither around and over Fluttershy, to which she felt a strange amount of enjoyment. He turned her over so that she was looking him in the face. Discord put his face to her breasts and started to lightly suckle on her nipples. Fluttershy has never felt anything of this magnitude. Nothing so great, or so she thought. As soon as she thought nothing could be better, Discord took one finger, and started tracing the contours of her pelvis. Fluttershy had never been so wrong. Fluttershy, for the first time in her life, moaned in pleasure. Discord took it as a sign, and slid one finger into her delicate Vagina. At first, this startled Fluttershy, but then she felt the greatness of his scaly finger inside of her vagina. Fluttershy flashes back to a conversation with Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"So, what did you and Rarity do yesterday, Dash?"

"Well, I can't really give you the details, BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME. It was even better than flying!"

"Better than flying? For you to say something like that, it must have really been something."

"It was also just like flying, the more intense it got, the better I felt."

"I wish I could have felt that."

"Maybe you will someday, Fluttershy, but right now you're too naive to understand."

* * *

_This! This is that feeling Rainbow Dash had with Rarity__!_ During her flash back, she hadn't noticed that Discord was now using all three of his fingers. It was like nothing She's ever experienced, and then he stopped.

"No! Why!"

Discord only chuckled. He grabbed her hips and moves her body more onto the bed. She got up and he indicated for her to kneel in front of him, which she did. "Suck on it like it's the tastiest lollipop you've ever had." Fluttershy grabbed onto Discord's penis, and put her mouth over the head. Lightly sucking on it and licking it.

"Good, now repeatedly get it as far down as possible."

Without questioning it, Fluttershy started to blow his penis with vigor and power. Cramming it down her throat and spitting it back out. Spit started to leak out of her mouth. She licked it all off of his penis and continued. Once Discord felt satisfied, he picked her up.

"Now spread your legs, and bend over, with your elbows on the bed." She did as she was told. Discord grabbed on to her sides, and inserted his penis into her vagina, making the connection that can either destroy a life or create a new one. This new feeling she felt, was even farther beyond her imagination. Discord began to thrust into her. Once, twice, three times. It felt so good that she couldn't even think about it. She just let is happen, squeezing her own breasts, finding out it gave her more of that sexual feeling. Discord began to move Fluttershy's body opposite of his own, increasing her pleasure. Fluttershy's once delicate and tight vagina was now an arena, where the Gods themselves battled the Titans for control of Discord's penis. He kept ramming Fluttershy, and her moaning kept getting louder and louder. She was now yelling, probably alerting the whole cottage, but neither of them cared.

Fluttershy was shaking now. The feeling she could feel on her lower end was too great for her to handle. This was her climax. She yelped, screamed, and moaned, but Discord wasn't stopping yet. He pulled out, and turned her over. After kissing her for a good five minutes, he was at it again, and once again, Fluttershy felt like she'd never experienced anything greater. Fluttershy, remembering Dash's enjoyment, used her wings to move her body against Discord's, and her legs to move his against her. She kept urging, "Harder..." she would quietly say, and Discord would obey. Over the next several minutes, a mass of sweat and even tears enveloped on Fluttershy's face. She had never felt anything like this before, and she never wanted to stop. That's when she heard Discord start to grunt. For the first time in the ordeal, she had noticed the emotion on his face. He was trying his best to make her feel like she was more powerful than Celestia, and it worked. She looked at him with loving eyes, which prompted to go at full force, once again startling the pegasus. _This is it._ He thought to himself. Tears rang down his face, as he rammed Fluttershy once more. They both entered a state of euphoria, before Discord's body lit up, turned to dust, and were vacuumed into Fluttershy's now numb Vagina.

* * *

Sure enough, nine months later, Fluttershy gave birth to a baby Dragonequus. A mini Discord, as she saw it. She named him Stardust, because that's the last she remembered of her one and only love... who grew up to be an uncontrollable demon of chaos, destroying Equestria, and impregnating Princess Twilight, who would inevitably give birth to an even more powerful monster.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
